Caroline Connected
by VT Arkens
Summary: After a catastrophic system error, GLaDOS finds herself in a position that she never wanted to EVER be in again. While she's trapped in Caroline's body, others decide to use her weakened state to their advantage.
1. Chapter 1: Error

It was five years after the near-deadly events of Aperture Laboratories. Circumstances were different nowadays; human testing was back, nothing was in danger of exploding, there were even human employees. But there was one thing in particular that never changed, and probably never would.

The ruthless piece of machinery that was in charge.

GLaDOS had not altered her personality in the slightest. She was the same human-dispising supercomputer she'd been from the moment she'd first powered up. She was also still just as dangerous. She was the only thing in her chamber. She would flip through her camera views, occasionally issuing a death threat to anyone she didn't feel was working too hard, made a mistake, or just if they passed by at the wrong time. Every day it was the same. She wanted desperately for something exciting to happen._ I guess I could work on that experiment I've been wanting to try. _She thought. She had nothing better to do, so she made an announcement to the facility.

"Would someone bring a test subject, two bodies from a morgue, and the old testing robots to my chamber." Of course, despite her relaxed tone, this was not a request. It was an order. Soon, a male test subject was escorted in, along with two bodies being wheeled in on stretchers, and P-Body and ATLAS. GLaDOS told the scientists to leave as she studied the corpses. One was in tact. The other, to say the least, was not. "Test Subject 3482. Name: Erik Wainwright." The man stared up at her, frightened past the point of reason. "How often do you test?"

"E- every day, Ma'am. Every day, all day." When he saw something emerge from the chamber floor, he was sure that it was a rocket sentry, but it instead was a pedestal with a card on a lanyard on top of it.

"Mr. Wainwright, you're free to go." Erik simply looked at her. "This card will allow you safe passage to the surface. You've tested enough." Erik, in disbelief, approached the pedestal smiling. The smile was quickly lost, for the moment his finger touched the card, a metal dome came out of the platform, trapping his hand inside.

"Congratulations. You've just failed your last test. You didn't honestly expect me to let you go just like that, did you?" She watched in amusement as he desperately tried to pull his arm away. "Goodbye, human." She then sent a burst of electricity though his body, and he uttered one last noise of distress. Originally, she'd planned on killing him just for fun, but she needed two bodies with no physical damage. Unfortunately, that meant no neurotoxin.

She should have felt bad, she really should have. After all, she herself was human once, as hard as it was for her to believe. She'd told _her_ that Caroline had been deleted, but she had, in fact tried to keep her. So when the mute lunatic was on her way out, GLaDOS (or Caroline, rather) had decided that she wanted to keep her there, as not to be torn away from her child. That was probably the only time the Wheat Field Simulation Room ever had a purpose. After that ordeal, GLaDOS really did delete Caroline's personality, but not her memories.

So, this led to the experiment. If a human could be turned into a robot, could she turn a robot into a human? She threw the damaged body into the incinerator and put the new one in its place.

"You two." P-Body and ATLAS looked up at her. "Your test results aren't recorded, you can't perform the basic tasks needed to work here as full-time employees, and you find pleasure in annoying me. I shouldn't have built you in the first place. But now that I think about it, there _is_ something you over sized flash drives can do for me." She summoned two stasis pods. "Put the humans in there. Oh, don't give me that look. They're dead. Get over it. Okay, good. Now," Here came the fun part. Two wires fell down in front of the AI's. "Plug yourselves in." This part took longer than she'd anticipated, as the idiots couldn't even figure out how to do it. Bored, she eventually had to open the panels on their backs and insert the cord herself. "I can't believe that I built such worthless pieces of scrap metal. Now, you're probably wondering, if either of you have the mental capacity to, if this is going to kill you for real this time, or if it's safe, or if it's going to hurt. In order: possibly, not necessarily, and absolutely. I added pain reciprocals to your mainframes last time you were deactivated. Surprise." As if to test this, ATLAS slapped P-Body, who reacted exactly as GLaDOS had hoped. If she had a mouth, she would have snickered from the sight of the pain. "Are you ready?" Both robots rapidly shook their heads no. It figured. "Well, then, we'll just sit and wait here until you are. It's not like any of us are going to drop dead." She gave a small laugh. "Well, _I_ won't."

She began the procedure, a blinding flash of light exploding from the stasis pods and robots, who let out ear-splitting screams. Was it working? Either way, the sound of anguish thrilled every one of her circuits. She laughed hysterically for about ten seconds before it caught in her voice emitter. Why did she stop? Because there were no more suffering noises coming from P-Body and ATLAS. Instead, she felt surges of electricity firing inside her body. She looked and saw small bolts sparking from her.

"[GLaDOS System Error. A Serious Error Has Occurred. Searching For New Power Source.]"

_What?_ One by one, she lost control of her cameras. She still had access to the intercom, so she issued a distress signal and called for help. "Get an engineer in here NOW!" By the time she managed to finish her plea, she couldn't see any of the entire left wing.

Five scientists rushed into the chamber. "What's going on?"

"How should I know? Just do your job and fix it!" Though her voice was demanding, it was only really covering up just how immensely terrified she was. What had gone wrong? If there was a limit to what she could do, shouldn't she have known about it? It didn't matter now. She was going to die. The pain increased steadily, and she began jerking in agony from the ceiling from which she was suspended. The scientists tried to approach her, but the electric energy was too high. They ran around frantically trying to do something as GLaDOS shrieked.

"Fix it, you idiots! **Fix it!**"


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Back

_What happened? Ugh, my optic must be broken. _GLaDOS couldn't see a thing, even when she tried to switch to one of her camera views. She began to notice an unpleasant feeling building inside of her. She couldn't help but panic as it increasingly got worse, but she got even more worried when instinct and reflex too over and she breathed for the first time in countless years. _This can't be happening!_ She re-discovered how to open her eyes and saw that she was encased in glass. Too shocked to move, she just simply tried to figure out what was going on in her head.

Dr. Joseph Evans sat at his desk and played Solitaire on his computer, knowing that if anyone were to catch him he'd be either fired, dead, or both. But that was what made it so exciting. He had no knowledge of any of the events of only minutes ago, as the Cryogenic Storage Wing was cut off from the announcements. He was just about to make the winning move when a notification popped up on the screen.

Subject Awakening

Click for Details

Confused, he clicked the link and read the response over three times to be absolutely sure his eyes weren't mistaken.

Stasis Pod Number: 1

Subject ID: 0001

Name:

He didn't have to read the name. Everyone knew who was in there. They'd found out when they had first been hired. He swore under his breath multiple times as he ran to the storage unit. This could only end one way: badly.

GLaDOS watched as the man opened the stasis pod. "Um, ma'am? C- Can you hear me?" Still too stunned to speak at the moment, she raised her arms and gently touched his face with her hands-

Which quickly found their way to his throat.

"What the hell have you done to me?" She demanded, channeling all of her anger toward the first unlucky person she could find.

He was able to break free from her grip, as she was still getting used to using her limbs and was weak. Just as he began to explain that he had no idea what had happened, another large group of scientists burst though the door, freezing in their tracks the moment they saw the woman with the hate and fear in her eyes stabbing at them like a thousand daggers.

Caroline's body was dressed in what had been her favorite outfit; an off-white dress with a red scarf. GLaDOS now sat in a break room (an addition she'd been completely against upon re-building the facility, but nooo. Humans need breaks.), poking at the food in front of her with her fork. Dr. Evans came back to the table with a coffee for each of them. "You really should eat something, Miss Rilutdivene. Or may I call you Caroline?"

GLaDOS glared at him. "You'll call me 'ma'am'. Whether you screw ups like it or not, I may look different, but I have _not_ changed in the slightest." She asked for a moment alone, Dr. Evans immediately heading to her request. She eyed the food and pushed it away, feeling that it looked very... human.

She touched her long, dark hair and felt the skin on her arms. _How could this happen? Whoever's responsible for this is dead the moment I get back into my body_. She looked at her hands and saw the antique silver and amethyst ring. Where had it come from?

She recalled the last moments of Cave Johnson's life. He'd given her the ring, which he would have proposed to her with had he had more time. His last words had been addressed to her: "I love you".

_No. I am _not_ Caroline. I'm not a human. I don't feel grief, I don't feel love. I don't feel anything but hate, and I wouldn't have it any other way._ A scientist greeted her nervously, her poisonous look being his only response. She missed her neurotoxin.

She stood up abruptly and stormed to the service desk. _Why do we even have one of these things? It's just a waist of a test subject. I'll have to fix that. _She picked up the microphone and made an announcement, the normality of it calming her down just a bit. "Every single engineer in this whole building better get to Lecture Hall 7 within the next ten minutes or else there are going to be some_ serious _problems."

Upon entering, GLaDOS expected to hear two hundred or so voices all rambling on at once, but instead there was a tense silence in the air. They were all frightened for their lives. Good. She took to the stage and turned on the microphone. "Thanks to you idiots, I'm stuck outside of my body _again_. And, though you're all too scared to say it for yourselves, you think it's not your fault. Well, guess what? It _is_ your fault. Every single one of you. Sure, I'm the one who exceeded my power limit, but how was I supposed to avoid it if I didn't know I had a power limit in the first place? I mean, seriously, now! Out of every one of the thousand people working in this facility, no one remembered to bring that up? And then there's this!" She motioned to Caroline's body. "What's with this? No one told me about the possibility of this happening, either!" Though she acted annoyed, she knew the real reason no one had told her about the "back up body", as she internally called it. They knew that she would have destroyed it, rather being dead than human. "I should have you each come into my chamber one by one and give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you all right now. Oh, that's right! I can't! I'm going to make a deal with you worthless waists of space. You put me back into my body, and I won't see to it that you're all dead the moment I'm back. I don't know how you plan to do it, and, frankly, I don't care. Just do it."

She waved them off and exited, noting the conversations of possible theories the engineers were discussing._ One of them better work. One _will _work. One _has _to work. Please, let one work..._


	3. Chapter 3: Treason

Dr. Thomas Baron quickly entered Conference Room 12, panicking. "I'm really sorry I'm late! You see, I was working on some new test designs, and-"

"Don't worry, Tom, she's not here." Dr. Matthew Kurusake looked up from his files.

"Oh. Good." He sat down in the empty chair, relieved. "So, any progress?" Everyone shook their heads. "Aren't her original plans anywhere?" He asked.

"She destroyed them so no one could use them to take her down."

"What about any for a personality core? They're made the same way, right?"

"They were burned five years ago during the brief takeover, and it's not like we've needed to make any new ones since."

"Wait a second! They made a prototype! We could look at her-"

"Nope. Disappeared after Bring Your Daughter to Work Day. The only proof of her existence after that was a painting of her on the wall of one of the security rooms."

There was a moment where no one spoke. "Must've been the ghost." The joking comment lightened the air with laughter. The myth of the ghost had become popular since some employees claimed to hear voices from behind the walls. A select few believed that instead of a spectrum, it was a legitimate person, trapped in the facility. But most thought that this "Rat Man", as he'd come to be known, was simply an excuse for when tools went missing or experiments went wrong- no different than a child's imaginary friend.

"It's been over a week, and every minute she's not back is a minute sooner she'll kill us when she is."

Dr. Kurusake, not looking up from his folded hands, spoke. "Unless she _doesn't _get back." There was silence for a moment, and his coworkers asked what he meant. "What if she was trapped in Caroline's body forever? Face it. All she knows how to do is send signals to different pieces of machinery. She doesn't know the first thing about building AI's, and even less about brain mapping. We could trick her, say that we're working on it. Joey could hack the system, make it look like we're trying to figure it out."

Dr. Baron was astonished, to say the least. "Are you crazy? She'd kill us!"

"Listen to me!" Dr. Kurusake snapped back. "As of right now, she's powerless. She can't do anything to us. Why should we be afraid of her?"

"Because she can still open the neurotoxin generator. The girl did it five years ago, so we know it's possible. And even if she killed herself in the process, she hates being human. She'd rather be dead."

"No. If she were dead, what would happen to Aperture? To science? There's no doubt in my mind she's considered that. She wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Still, though... What if we could wipe her memory? She wouldn't have to know about any of this. We could tell her that she was just offline for however long." Another scientist suggested.

Of course, none of them knew that they were being watched.

GLaDOS was in one of the main control rooms on a computer, keeping up with the vital tasks required to keep the facility running and in one piece. She only heard the part about wiping her memory when she turned on the security camera in the conference room. She opened a word document and typed everything that had happened thus far with all the fine details and named it "Important Information Regarding GLaDOS", just in case. That way if they did do something to her, she would see it was important, open it, and read it when she got back into her body. She would have confronted them, but she wanted to hear what other... interesting ideas they would come up with.

About a half an hour later, the meeting had adjourned, with no more breakthroughs or possible deceptions. GLaDOS, having finished her duties, roamed the halls, keeping a very close eye on everyone. Taking it upon herself (It _was_ her facility, after all), she entered one of the Test Chamber Observation Rooms. The scientists looked at the squeak of the door. "Subject Details?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

"Her name is-"

"I don't care what her name is."

"R- right. Subject number 1498. Adult female. Age 31." One of the scientists stood, offering her his seat, which GLaDOS flatly declined.

"And the results so far?"

"She's been working on this one for the better part of an hour. She's very... persistent, to say the least."

"Target acquired." A turret announced. The sound of gunfire erupted from the chamber. GLaDOS rushed over to glass to watch, relishing the thought of watching a human in pain. The woman was holding her arm, which had been shot. One of the scientists informed the infirmary that a medic would be needed soon to take a look at it. GLaDOS' pleasure could only be broken when the subject turned around, showing more than her back.

"You're both... doing a great job. I... I have to go." GLaDOS exited, moving more quickly than was really needed. _What is she doing here? I shouldn't have kept her. This is all Caroline's fault. _I_ never would have done that. Does she know what's going on? If she does... She's already tried to kill me. Twice. Once she even succeeded. And now that I'm like this, I could be in some real trouble. Listen, Chell, just because you're Caroline's daughter does _not _mean I have to like you._

Angry, full of anomie, and paranoid, she ran to the only place she felt safe. She hacked the doors open and locked them behind her. Calming down just a little, she ran her fingers over her mechanical body, checking that all the wires and parts were secure._ So this is what it feels like. To be looking up at something much more powerful than you, knowing that any moment could be your last. It's... terrifying. Even more so than I ever could have imagined. _Pleased with her ability to strike fear in the hearts of the stupid humans, she sat on the floor, simply looking up at the structure she yearned to be a part of once again.


	4. Chapter 4: The Assassin

With the lights off in the main chamber, no one would have been able to see the look in GLaDOS' eyes, had there been anyone else there. The loathing and terror fought each other for control of Caroline's body.

The terror was winning.

_How do humans live like this? How did I- How did _Caroline_ live like this? I can't take it much longer..._. She sat on the floor and stared at the body that she had already been torn from once before, remembering the days before she ever had worry about being murdered. She buried her head in her arms, and an hour later, light flooded the chamber as a scientist ran in.

"Ma'am, we've got it!"

Dr. Evans and Dr. Kurusake walked to the main chamber about fourty-five minutes later, as to observe the power-up. "So, where is she now?" Dr. Evans asked.

Dr. Kurusake flipped through the papers on his clipboard. "The Experimental Ward. It's fitting enough. It's where the original prototype was built, and besides, we thought that the screaming would... comfort her." He shuttered.

"Well, that is how-" Dr. Evans didn't get to finish. The next thing they knew, they felt themselves falling, and discovered that they were in a test chamber. They both scrambled for the portal, but it disappeared before they could reach it.

The man smiled as he shot the other portal in the hall, trapping those damn scientists. He knew what he had to do. It was now or never.

"So, these cords will transfer your synaptic firings into your mainframe." An engineer was explaining the transmission process to GLaDOS, who really didn't care, so long as it worked.

"And what about my memories?"

The question threw him off guard. "I- I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean."

"My memories. When they first activated me, I had no idea that Caroline ever existed. What's going to happen now?"

"Um, well, there is a _slight_ chance something could go wrong, but at the most, you would only forget from when you malfunctioned until you power on again." Well, wasn't that convenient. "But I can assure you that the chances of tha-" Without warning, he was gone, an orange portal on the ground in his place.

"Yeh've killed so many people. An' noo it's yer turn. An' this time yeh won't be comin' back." A male voice with a heavy Irish accented, resonated from the shadows of the room.

Had she been in her natural state, she wouldn't have acted so fearfully. Human instinct caused her to yank the wires off of her body and run. Who was this person? And why did he want her dead? Alright, so the last question was pretty obvious. There were a _lot _of reasons, but the fact remained the same. She ran for a long time. She didn't know where her destination was.

The man watched her run. He didn't intend to kill her right away. He'd make her suffer. He'd torture her as she'd tortured people for years. He took his time following her.

GLaDOS continued sprinting down the corridors. A few employees asked her if she needed help and what was wrong, but she ignored them, feeling she didn't need any human assistance. _Who is he? For all I know, he doesn't even work here. What if-_

Her thoughts were cut off by a fiery pain on her legs. She fell to the ground and, upon looking, discovered the culprit: a thermal discouragement beam emitting through a portal. Her legs were burned pretty badly from walking into it, but she persisted._ He's not exactly good at murder, so I have that._

Suddenly, there were some fumbling noises from the intercom. "Ma'am," GLaDOS froze when she heard her attempted murderer's tranquil voice. "Ah jus' wanted tae let yeh know tha' ah've already trapped yehr entire staff. There've been some... accidents... whaur ah dropped 'em in froont o' some turrets, or in some acid. Ah apologize fer tha'. Ah dinna want anyone else to die taday. Only yeh. Ah hope yeh'll comply wi' me an' meet me in yer chamber. If yeh do tha', ah can assure ye it'll be quick an' fairly painless. Ah'll be waiting."

GLaDOS couldn't move. This guy was really serious. There was only one thing she could do, and it frightened her even more than death. She ran though the halls toward her only hope.

About half-way there, she heard a voice; not the one she knew from the announcement, but a higher pitched, mechanical version of her own.

"Could you come over here?" A turret called out. _How did he get into my storage unit? _She couldn't think about that now. She had to get to the escape elevator. Though it seemed impossible, the surface was the only place she was safe. She ran through all of the possible alternate routes in her head and carried on.

The fugitive watched her from the cameras he'd hacked. _Dinna be thinking yeh'll be gettin' away tha' easily, lass. _

The halls were bare, but her thoughts and the pounding of her heart made the environment seem quite loud. She bound through the facility, checking around every corner for danger.

But she didn't look up.

Lucky for her, whoever this was wasn't knowledgeable when it came to running Aperture, so she was able to hear some creaking of metal from the ceiling before the crusher came down, leaving her just enough time to get out of the way. _He knows what I'm trying to do. I have to trick him. I can't die._

"Whaur da yeh think ye're goin'?" The now familiar voice boomed. "Ah've already broken the elevator. There's nae way tae escape yehr fate."

GLaDOS had to reply. "Bite me." She tried to tune out the man's laughter as she made her way anywhere.

The man knew that the elevator was, in fact, fully functional. If it weren't, he wouldn't need to be doing this. His whole plan would be ruined. He grinned at the sight of her fear-stricken face and prepared his next trap.

Before long, GLaDOS had added another reason to the long list of why she hated being in a human body. Humans got tired. Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest while her muscles ached and she heard the blood rush through her ears. It took everything she had not to collapse on the floor. But she had to keep going. She entered a room without even seeing what it was. When she did look, she saw that it was the very room in which she'd fooled Chell into thinking her parents were there. Under any other circumstances, she would have laughed at the memory.

"Ah really thought yeh'd be smarter than tha'." GLaDOS heard both doors' locks slam. "Yeh've cause me a lot o' trouble. Goodbye, yeh damned filth." There was a loud hissing noise, and GLaDOS saw, to her horror, that her killing method of choice was being used against her. Neurotoxin was seeping in from every crack in the room, and it wasn't long before she began to cough and her eyes burned. She managed to make her way to the hidden panel on the wall. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. She was able to turn off the neurotoxin and let in some fresh recycled air before she hacked open the doors. As she escaped, there was a cry of "This isn't over, lass!"

She had to get to a place she knew he couldn't see her. She ran to a storage room which she knew had a broken camera. _What if he gets control of my rocket sentry? I'm so stupid, running from a human._ She sat down and rested her head on a companion cube. Though she would never admit it, she wished she had a real companion. _There's only one thing I can do. Survival of the fittest, my friend_. She got up and went to the main chamber.

GLaDOS entered the chamber and looked around. It was dark, but she could still see. She rushed over to her mechanical body and saw that the wires were disconnected. _No! I- I don't know what to do! No one ever taught me! _And then she had a revelation. _But they taught Caroline._

She pulled at her memory, recalling the days she'd watched the machine being built, originally for Cave Johnson. She tried to remember where they were placed. Her design was altered, yes, but the internal wiring had to be the same. Before long, there were only two left. _Which goes where?_

She didn't get to think for long, however, for she suddenly felt the rough texture of a rope around her neck. "Hello, ma'am." GLaDOS turned her head sharply to see the perpetrator: a male test subject with brown hair and a pistol in his hand, probably stolen from a guard. "Or should ah be sayin' 'goodbye'?" She took a swing at him, but he easily caught her small wrist. "Nae yeh dinna." He tugged on the rope, tightening it around her neck. Whenever she tried to take it off, he would simply pull harder and hold the gun to her side. He looked intensively calm, and that frightened her more than the threat of death. He was just like her; sarcastic, cunning, and ruthlessly homicidal. "Ah've been waiting three years fer this. Three years o' watchin' yeh kill fer nae reason. An' now, ah'm gaunna be the yin tae stop it."

"You want to escape, don't you? They always do. Why do you even sign up for testing if you don't even want to be a part of it?"

The man smiled. "Yeh're a clever girl. Yer love is deid Wouldn't ye want tae join him?"

"What love?" She asked in a disgusted tone.

"The worthless man who gave yeh tha' ring! Cave Johnson! Yeh think ah dinna know aboot anathing, d'ya? Ah'm not stupid." Without knowing why, GLaDOS felt a surge of rage go through her upon the man's dishonoring of Cave Johnson, and she aimed her kick at him to make sure he would go down. He did, and GLaDOS took the chance to escape and pull off the rope. In his pain, the man fired the gun at her. Once, twice, six times, all of them narrowly missing her. He tried again only to see that he'd run out of bullets. He got up and chased GLaDOS into the Experimental Ward. This was her only remaining plan.

She entered one of the labs and locked the door. "Ye have tae come oot sometime! Either tha', or ah come in." He snickered and began working the lock. She didn't have much time. She hooked the wires up to her body. _Is this right? It has to be. I- _Just as she powered up the generator, the door burst open. The man held a dagger in his right hand. He was able to wrestle her to the ground. "Tha's it. Nae more talking. Jus' action." He raised the weapon, and with her free hand she managed to punch him in the face, but still the dagger came down. She felt an intense pain and the warm wetness of blood saturate her dress.

_It... just missed... my heart... But my lung... _She was having trouble breathing.

"Shame ah couldn't have been on target. Would have left yeh wi' a lot less suffering. Either way, yer gaunna die, lass."

GLaDOS pulled the knife out of her chest- the hardest thing she ever had to do. "Not alone, I'm not." With that note, she was able to plunge the blade into her attacker. He fell to the floor, and just before his eyes glazed over, she said one more thing. "Never... insult... Cave Johnson..."

She hadn't killed anyone in almost a month, and yet the death of this man didn't thrill her as it should have. Mainly because she could feel death quickly approaching herself. Every breath was more strenuous and led to more blood seeping onto the floor. She could only lay there in her agony. There was no way of calling for help, even if she did have the energy left to speak. As her vision began to cloud up, a seemingly distant voice said something she was too weak to interpret.

GLaDOS closed her eyes, and all the pain was gone.

When she came around, she was horrified to find that she was unable to breath or open her eyes. No matter how hard she tried, neither function was able to be accomplished. _I'm dead. I'm dead and I'm in Hell. Android Hell. I was just making that up, but it really does exist._

"[EMERGENCY POWER UP COMPLETE]" Wait. _Could that mean...? _She turned on her optic and saw her chamber from her natural (or unnatural, rather) position from the ceiling. _I... I'm back_. She flipped her camera view to the Experimental Ward and saw the corpse of the convict. Caroline's face was also lifeless. _Someone will have to go pick them up_. Wait a second. _My employees!_

She let the remaining workers out of their prisons, all of them both relieved and frightened that GLaDOS was restored into power. The man, whose name she discovered had been Kevin Parriotte, was put in the morgue. Caroline's followed suit. Since she'd been connected to the wires, the machine had realized that she was dying and transferred her to the body that was hooked up to the other end of the circuit, which just happened to be this one. Before the human body was left to rest, however, GLaDOS carefully took the ring off Caroline's finger. She then melted it down and fused it into a part of herself, as never to be separated with the one thing that held so many memories.


End file.
